


"painted lips on an unpainted face"

by wholesome_sliced_bread



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anger, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholesome_sliced_bread/pseuds/wholesome_sliced_bread
Summary: She deserved his love, didn’t she? She was real.This thing was not.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	"painted lips on an unpainted face"

**Author's Note:**

> tw: child abuse

She wasn’t finished yet. Her father still had to complete her with those bright, rosy cheeks and frilly dress-outfit she always saw in the drawings of her. He was so proud of this thing, this towering clown girl.

Elizabeth peered around the corner. She felt excitement bubbling up inside of her. Oh, how she couldn’t wait to see her complete! Her father was always telling her to stay away from the animatronic, and she knew he probably just wanted her to see it finished.

Elizabeth, with a giddy grin, disappeared from around the corner, scurrying back upstairs to her room.

The paint was peeling. Elizabeth had heard her father cursing and calling someone on the phone.

“That damn paint you gave me!” he had shouted, in that angry way that made Elizabeth jump. “It’s no good! I’ll need something different. Of course, I should’ve just made the pieces their designated colors rather than paint over the silver… She has to be perfect. I’ll just do that.”

That night Elizabeth peered around the corner. She saw her, the clown girl, leaned over in a way that almost made her look upset. There were spots where color had rubbed away, revealing a shiny silver underneath. She frowned, taking one step closer.

“Don’t worry,” she told it. “You’ll be fixed up in no time.”

Elizabeth, with a hopeful smile, disappeared from around the corner, scurrying back upstairs to her room.

She was almost done now. Just a few finishing touches, and then it all would’ve been worth it. Elizabeth could hardly wait. When she saw her, a white sheet had been thrown over the animatronic, concealing her.

Her father had worked day and night just to get to this point. He worked so much he had forgotten to feed his own children a couple of times! But it was a little more manageable, because [Redacted] could make the best macaroni and cheese she’d ever tasted.

Elizabeth, with a giggle, disappeared from around the corner, scurrying back upstairs to her room.

He… hit her. He had never done that before. The tears had dried hours ago. The pain had subsided into nothing, leaving a bright purple bruise. Sharp red lipstick was smeared on her face, blurry from where the tears had run over it.

Elizabeth peered around the corner, grip on the wall tight enough to make her knuckles go white. Her father was always telling her to stay away from his own creation. But didn’t he build it just for her?

She was finished now. Elizabeth hadn’t seen her yet, so she stomped forward to throw off the white sheet that covered her. The robot’s glossy finish gleamed.

“Father loves you more than he’ll ever love me,” she told it bitterly. “Oh, how I wish I could just be you. Then maybe I’d be loved too…”

She knew it wasn’t activated. She knew it couldn’t hear her.

Elizabeth wiped at the lipstick on her face, sniffling. It hurt. It hurt so, so much, to have her own father love an _object_ more than his own daughter. She deserved his love, didn’t she? She was real.

This _thing_ was not.

She activated it, sucking in a shuddering breath. It lifted its head, scanning the room before spotting Elizabeth. The animatronic ran through its programmed greeting before…

Before…

Offering her ice cream.

It felt like the damn thing was sorry for her.

With nowhere else to run to, nobody left to care for her, she accepted the frozen treat. Elizabeth approached the machine, one step after another. When she was face to face with it, reaching out for the ice cream cone that had extended out from its stomach, it shrieked.

It was only a second.

Just a moment.

Its stomach split open, and she barely had enough time to scream.

It was only a second.

Just a moment.

  
  
  


_“Then there was screaming. It was coming from me, but…_

_But I remember seeing her scream._

  
  


_It’s strange to remember the same moment from two pairs of eyes, but then we were one.”_

**Author's Note:**

> this was a short drabble i did with the vague prompt "painted lips on an unpainted face", hence the title. hope you enjoy, and if you're interested in reader x character stuff that's... basically all of my other stories lmao


End file.
